


Picture

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a pic created by setzergabbiani on Tumblr: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/post/138534577202/setzergabbiani-is-it-late-enough-to-post-htis</p><p>(I hope I’m tumbling right!)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations from the Metal Gear series. Everything belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a pic created by setzergabbiani on Tumblr: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/post/138534577202/setzergabbiani-is-it-late-enough-to-post-htis
> 
> (I hope I’m tumbling right!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations from the Metal Gear series. Everything belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami.

They couldn’t move. 

Their lips were forced together, the thumbs on their jaws kept their mouths pried open while they were fucked from behind.

Ocelot hadn’t completely lost it yet, hadn’t gone over to that side of mindless craving sex where moans turn into desperate pleas to be fucked harder and harder by anybody at any time. He refused to meet Kaz’s eyes, instead shying away, even as the grip on his jaw pulled his face away from Kaz’s, saliva connecting their tongues while both men panted.

Kaz whimpered and Ocelot finally glanced at him and behind him.

Kaz was gone. His eyes were glazed, his mouth slack, bruises already forming on his cheek and jaw where the phantom’s steel grip was too tight. Venom behind Kaz looked delirious, fevered almost. It wouldn’t be so bad except Big Boss hissed behind Ocelot.

“Harder.”

And just like that Venom slammed his hips against Kaz’s ass, sinking his cock deeper into Kaz’s body while those blue eyes widened for a moment, clarity sinking in and turning to worry before Kaz’s squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, clutching the carpet they kneeled on.

Not that Ocelot was much better. 

“Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh,” They weren’t words rather sounds, tumbling out of Ocelot’s mouth.

“Faster,” Boss rasped and Ocelot whined low in his throat as Boss’s sped up his thrusts. He tried to bow his head but Boss gripped his jaw, guiding him back to Kaz’s lips. 

He tried to resist but the smack to the back of his thigh and Ocelot whimpered, capturing Kaz’s slack mouth. Kaz quickly perked up, lapping at Ocelot’s tongue as Big Boss and Venom panted, watching both men finally put their mouths to good use.

The two devils caught each other’s gazes and grinned, leaning over Kaz and Ocelot to kiss each other roughly. 

What a fucking night.


End file.
